


Tricks

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Background humans, Bad Pranks, Boys Being Boys, Boys' Love, Cute, Halloween, I don't know, M/M, Male Slash, Mild aichmophobia, Nothing serious, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, ish, nongraphic depictions of gore, some cussing, unabashed affection, what do you want from me??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: Care Root and Curly Winds are having a quiet evening at home when a knock sounds at the door. Who could it be?





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Feral here. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors (like verb-tense... and grammar) I kinda wrote this in a rush, and it's not as proofread as I'd like, but it beith for Halloween, so I must post it! Yes.
> 
> Um, Happy Halloween?

“You’re doing it again,” Care says thoughtfully, closing his laptop with a soft click as he glances to the teenager sitting on his left.

Curly blinks at the sudden statement and looks up from his textbook. “What?”

“That thing you do. With your tongue.”

“Oh, you mean this?” The azure teen makes a show of sticking his tongue out and rolling it into the shape of a three-leaf clover.

Care unconsciously licks his lips in response to the somehow entrancing demonstration and murmurs an affirmative. Suddenly realizing what he did and the implications, Care blushes in embarrassment while a predatory smile eases its way onto Curly’s lips.

“So, why are you watching my tongue in the first place?”

“I just- I don’t know,” Care shrugs helplessly, unable to meet his eyes. “It’s distracting.” The flush he’s sporting begins its trek down his neck. Curly then moves closer to the flustered teen with intent, his eyes darkening.

“My tongue is distracting, huh?”

The shorter teen traces an invisible design on his kitchen table to keep from fleeing then admits shyly, “Maybe a little.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.” Care pulls his hands up to hide his burning face, silently cursing his awkwardness.

“Hey,” Curly laughs not unkindly and then pokes his Care's shoulder. “You should make out with me.”

Care freezes for a moment before he parts his fingers to look at the blue youth suspiciously. “Why should I?”

“So I can show you some other things I can do with my tongue,” Curly winks.

Care sighs as his hands are gently pulled from his face and made to intertwine with Curly’s own. “You are insufferable.”

“I prefer to be called ‘insatiable’. At least where you’re concerned.” Curly wiggles his eyebrows with purpose, which makes the honeyed teen a little breathless and his stomach flip.

There’s a beat of silence before Care snickers immaturely, “Looks like someone’s been studying for their English test.”

“Aw, come on! I’m trying to woo you.”

“And if you get a better grade on your next test, I’ll be doubly wooed.”

“You must think you’re so sneaky.”

“Says the one who is trying to ‘woo’ me.” The now smiling Care leads the blue boy to the small couch in the living area. With a quick peck to the other’s cheek, Care sits and pulls the muscular teen toward him.

“Well, I take it my wooing worked,” Curly says as he eases even closer to the brunet.

“Hm. One hundred percent.”

Before their lips can even press together, a knock sounds at the door. They both sigh and look forlornly at each other. The interrupting visitor knocks again, a little more insistently this time, and Care places a quick kiss to the other’s mouth before he gets up to answer. 

With a small frown, he unlocks the deadbolt and peeks around the door. A startled gasp leaves him and he quickly swings it open fully, the heavy frame hitting the nearby bookshelf. 

Care, unmindful of the noise and any possible damage, rushes forward to pull the taller figure inside. Concern bleeds into his every limb as the other leans wearily into his shoulder. With a swift kick to the door to return it to its closed state, they stumble their way into the living area.

“Winds!” Care begins in a rush, “Could you get me the first-aid kit?”

Curly takes one look at the newcomer and the worried expression darkening his love’s features and does so without question, rushing to the cabinet under the kitchen sink. By the time he returns, Care has the other sitting hunched over on the couch while he examines a particularly nasty-looking cut on the boy’s eyebrow.

“What happened?” Curly asks in trepidation as Care pulls out alcohol wipes and various bandages with deft fingers. The other flinches as Care dabs at the wound above his eye, thick blood oozing out each time it’s pressed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says, mouth turned in a grimace as Care continues to invade his space.

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” Curly presses, but is shushed by the smallest of the three.

As Curly complies and quietly waits for a response, he notices something odd. Before he can think to voice his suspicions, Care looks back to his blue counterpart and raises an eyebrow. Turning back to the box of items and pulling out a small suture kit and some sterile gloves, Care frowns at his impromptu patient. 

“Teddy,” Care starts with solemnity, “This one is going to need stitches.”  
Curly watches as Teddy’s spine goes stiff and his eyes widen. “Really?” Teddy squeaks, “Maybe I need to go to the hospit-”

“You’re losing a lot of blood,” Care says with a shake of his head, “I don't think you’ll make it to a hospital.”

“What?”

“Winds, I’ll need you to try and keep him still for me.”

Before Teddy can even think to get up, they move as one into his space and block all chances of escape. He feels Curly’s hands wrap around his biceps and he breaks out into a nervous sweat. He squeezes his eyes shut and doesn’t see Care’s mischievous smile as he leans over the squirming teen.

“Wait!”

As he feels a slight pain over his eyebrow, a whimper leaves him unbidden. 

“Stop! It’s fake!” Teddy yells.

It’s when he hears the twin snorts somewhere from above him and Care breaks out into maniacal laughter that he dares pry open one eye. Care pinches his cheek roughly and then hops away from the recumbent teen.

“Dumbass,” Curly mutters as he shoves Teddy, an irked smirk darkening his features.

“You should have seen your face!” Care continues to laugh as he goes to put away the first-aid supplies.

It takes a moment for Teddy to register the fact that he had been duped. With his trick backfiring spectacularly, he begins to wonder what gave him away.

“What gave me away?” he asks with a sheepish sigh.

“Your bad acting.”

“Seriously?”

“Winds is lying. It was your shirt, among a few other things.” Care chirps from the kitchen.

“My shirt?”

“Yep. It’s way too clean for someone that looks as rough as you do,” Curly sits on the couch with a huff and side-eyes his conniving best friend. “What were you hoping to do, coming here like that?”

“Honestly, I wanted to make Roots piss himself.” Teddy shrugs in unapologetic humor.

“Hey!”

“Figured as much,” Curly murmurs.

“Hey!”

Ignoring Care’s shouts of indignation, the two boys continue to talk, laughing about Teddy’s obvious fear of sharp objects, and making immature faces at each other. Care eventually meanders back into the living area with a couple of water bottles. He sits down on the couch arm nearest Curly before giving one to each boy.

“Who did your make-up?” he asks as he leans over and pokes a superficial gash along the blue-eyed teen’s forearm in wonder.

“Scribble Dee, if you can believe it.”

“Oh, I believe it!” Care laughs, “She’s really into that sort of stuff.”

“What? Stage make-up?”

“Yeah. And cosplay.”

“Hm. I think she mentioned the cosplay thing.” Teddy says disinterestedly, thinking instead about what he should try next to scare the living crap out of the nerdier teen. It has proven more difficult than he initially thought, however, as the boy seems to be surprisingly cool under pressure.

Perhaps he was losing his touch?

… Nah.

He had thought there could be no way Care would help him without passing out let alone even try to stitch him up, as squeamish as he was at school. And while he wasn’t expecting to see Curly at the other’s apartment, he wasn’t surprised. (They’ve been virtually attached at the hip since they got together. Teddy found it cute, in that annoying, sappy kind of way.)

But neither of them acted the way he thought they would. Seeing their friend bleeding profusely on the doorstep hadn’t made them terrified or even sick! Care, who can barely stand the sight of a fresh paper cut, managed the situation with calm precision. Curly, who is always so quick to ask questions before handling anything, hadn’t, simply because Care told him not to. 

Interesting.

“So did you get all made up just for us, or are you going to take your little sister trick-or-treating this year?” Curly asks with a lopsided grin, leaning into Care’s hand, which had found its way to the nape of Curly’s neck and was absentmindedly massaging the skin there.

“Of course!” Teddy says, appalled, “I would never hear the end of it if I didn’t.”

“True,” Curly agrees lazily, looking at the clock and then back at him meaningfully as if he wanted him to leave. The nerve!

“But I’ve got some time to kill, ya know if you wanted to hang out.” The scowl that crashes over the azure teen makes Teddy snicker evilly. Care raises an eyebrow at him, but his face doesn’t change beyond that. The smaller teen continues to make rebellious eye contact as his hand moves to rest on Curly’s shoulder.

Well, he supposes he could take a hint. For Care's sake.

With a shrug and a wink to his friends, Teddy slips off the couch and makes his way to the entrance.

“Bye, Losers! Don’t get too freaky!” He calls as he shuts the door, amused to hear Care Root choke on an embarrassed cough.

The boys blink at each other before sharing a smile. Teddy may act like a complete monkey, but he’s a good friend with questionable, yet often entertaining intentions. 

A few moments pass before Care sidles off the arm of the couch and seats himself on Curly’s lap. He wraps his arms around the blue teen’s neck and licks his lips in silent invitation, his eyelids lowering coyly. Before Curly can lean in, though, a thought occurs to Care, and he pulls back with a sullen pout.

“What is it?” Curly whispers.

“I can’t believe he thought I’d piss myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Would love to hear from you. Please let me know if you liked the story. ^.^
> 
> Hope your Halloween is bombtastic, yo!


End file.
